


双胞胎1

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	双胞胎1

早上，Edward被一阵刺耳的铃声吵醒，他翻了个身，用被子蒙住头，却无法阻止那噩梦似的声音继续骚扰他的耳朵。  
Edward烦躁的把被子拉下去，手在床上摸了半天，找到手机，看到手机上显示的时间的那刻，他忍不住把枕头砸到下铺，“Shit，你知道现在几点吗？John！”  
“凌晨一二点？”John一把接住枕头，随手扔回给Edward，然后继续往自己的身上喷香水。  
“是凌晨三点十分！天哪，有谁会在这种时候起来，并顺便把他可怜的弟弟也给吵醒？！”Edward揉了揉本来就很凌乱的头发烦躁的说。  
“听着，亲爱的弟弟，我很抱歉给你吵醒，但你要理解，如果今天顺利的话，你哥哥今天就能告别那该死的单身了。所以，快帮我看看我现在有什么不妥？”  
Edward的目光从John那被打理得油亮平滑的头发扫到被熨得平平整整的红色衬衫，又扫到被擦得反光的皮鞋，“没什么不妥，除了你把自己打扮成了一个愚蠢的孔雀。”  
John吹了声口哨，“你不懂，现在那些人都吃这一套。”他皱着眉看了看自己的弟弟，“所以，就是因为你不像我这样善于社交，所以我们的小爱德华至今还是个小处男。说实话，你真应该去那些兄弟帮见识一下，说不定什么时候就能告别你那可悲的。。。”  
Edward忍不住把枕头扔在John那张看起来格外欠揍的脸上，这次他没有留余力，准确无误的砸了上去。  
“你知道我费了多少时间才把那些头发全部固定在后面吗？！”这次轮到John发脾气了。  
Edward白了John一眼，重新躺下，“别再发出声音，除非你又想花更多时间来整理你那可笑的衣服。”  
“好啊！当我和那些火辣的甜心们做爱的时候，你就在这里躺到腐烂吧！”John把手上多余的发胶给擦掉，拎着外套走出了门口。  
   
Edward被这么一闹也难以入睡了，他拿出手机，刚好收到Instagram发来的特别推送消息。  
Edward赶紧点开，果然是Jackson又更新动态了。  
是Jackson和朋友们出去玩的合照，他站在最中间，即使在一群外貌出众的朋友中也能脱颖而出。  
Edward抑制不住嘴角的笑容，他迅速截图，然后在comment上面写道，“你看起来就像清清凉凉的香水，味道是那么的清新，让我忍不住现在就想坐飞机去尽情购买，买到不该再买为止。”  
他丝毫不觉得自己的评论过于肉麻，反正在一群赞美的评论中他也不算太突出，把这段话发出去后，他又盯着照片，忍不住吻了吻手机屏幕。  
Jackson是学校的风云人物，堪称完美的精致的脸，低沉性感的音色，线条优美的身体曲线和开朗阳光的性格，这些因素让他受到大批人的追捧，Edward就是其中之一。  
Edward和Jackson确实生活在不同的世界的，Jackson有大批的朋友，他的生活充满了刺激，他喜欢到处旅行，喜欢club，喜欢派对，而Edward只想好好把老师规定让看的书给看完，业余时间除了在家打游戏就是在图书馆。  
   
   
   
“嘿，Edward，快来！”起床正在做assignment的弟弟又听见自己哥哥的声音从门口传来。  
Edward把电脑一推，起身往门口走去，“我发誓，如果不是什么重要的事，我一定。。。”  
看到自己哥哥的Edward呆住了，他愣愣的看着John扶着一个人，早上被他拎在手里的外套正披在那人的身上。  
“快啊，帮我把他扶到爸妈的卧室，那里比较大。”John还在冲Edward招手。  
“我这是在做梦？天哪，这是。。。Jackson？”Edward捂住嘴巴。  
“Jackson？这个漂亮甜心的名字？好吧，不管怎样，帮我一把，我的手很酸，亲爱的弟弟。”  
Edward愣愣的接住哥哥带来的美人，一把抱起来，当他反应过来的时候，三人已经在去旅行的爸妈的卧室了。  
看着哥哥正在脱着Jackson的衣服，Edward猛地推开他，“你干什么？！”  
“干他啊，他喝醉了，相信我，谁看到这个天使一样的生物都会这么做的。”John示意自己的弟弟放轻松，然后把他的裤子也脱了下来。  
“这是不对的。。。”Edward说道，但他的眼睛已经离不开床上人那双光滑修长的腿，紧实挺翘的屁股和紧窄纤细的腰了。  
John看了看Edward的神色，突然像是明白了什么一样笑了出来，“我知道了，你之前还说他是Jackson，你认识他？你喜欢他？”  
Edward恼羞成怒的喊道，“那不关你的事！”  
“我们是兄弟，怎么会不关我的事？”John友好的拍拍Edward的肩膀，“来吧，反正看你的样子一辈子都把不到他，不如趁这个机会至少能爽上一回。”  
Edward气愤的挣开John的手，他凑过去，轻轻的推着Jackson，想让他醒来再送他回家。  
过了一会Jackson悠悠转醒，他眨了眨眼，有些迷茫的看着 对面看起来像是双胞胎的两人，“这是哪里？”  
“这是我们家，甜心。”John抢在Edward之前回答道，“我们把醉酒的你从那满是色狼的派对上带回来，应该给我们点好处吧？”  
“嗯？”Jackson捂着头弄不清现在的情况，“谢谢你们，可是我要走了。。”  
“可是你现在没有衣服，怎么走啊？”John说。  
Jackson这才注意到自己是全身赤裸的，他皱着眉羞耻的蜷起身体，瞪着这两兄弟，“你们想干什么？”  
Edward已经手无足措的在想怎么解释，John轻笑了一声凑上前，一把抓住Jackson的脚踝把人给拖到怀里，“你有个漂亮的身体，可不应该把它遮掩住。”  
“够了，John，放开他！”Edward忍无可忍的说。  
“那可不行，我们还有重要的事要做。”John把头又转向Jackson，“陪我做一次，就让你走怎么样？”  
Jackson皱着眉头考虑了一下，他也确实很久没有做了，在性事上他一向开放并没有觉得特别羞耻，点头，“你尽快。”  
John笑着Jackson的另一边脚踝也捏住，推倒他并把他的腿拉开。  
“天哪，快看看这个洞，简直。。。”John突然梗住，像是找不到词汇来形容，“总之，我发誓，让我插进去的话就算之后让我死我也愿意。”  
John把手指从那狭小的缝里钻入，惹来Jackson甜腻的呻吟。  
“现在就湿了？看看你流的水。”John抽出手指，递到Jackson面前，“要不要尝尝自己是什么味道？”  
Jackson摇着头，下一刻嘴里却闯入了三根手指，“别客气，尝尝自己甜不甜？”  
“呜。。。呜嗯。。。哈啊。。。”Jackson嘴里发出含糊不清的哼声，他发誓他从来没有被这么对待过，以前的床伴都是温柔体贴的，根本不会这么粗暴的强迫他做什么。Jackson试图用舌头把手指给顶出去，却又被两根手指夹住，随意的玩弄着。  
Edward吞了口口水，这场面足够淫荡，让他胯间的巨物 竖了起来。他挪了过去，John看了他一眼，没说什么，一把把Jackson抱起来，让他后背贴着自己的胸膛，靠在自己怀里，然后双手分别抓住两边的膝弯，把他的腿折上去，让他保持双腿大开的姿势。  
“怎么了？Edward，你也被这个小荡妇的发情的味道吸引过来了吗？”  
“Shut up！”Edward还没来得及说什么，怀里的Jackson倒是忍无可忍的喊了出来，他本来就是不愿受委屈的性格，被这么说马上就不乐意了，“放开我，我要回家！”  
“回家？”John轻笑了一声，伸手在那因充血而向两边分开的两片肉的中心狠狠一按。  
“啊！哈啊。。。不。。。”  
“你就这样流着水回家？相信我，宝贝，还没等你到家你就会被外面那群无所事事的醉鬼们给拖回家，用他们那粗大的肉棒轮流操进你下面两个小嘴里，哦，说不定再加上你上面那张小嘴，直到给你玩坏掉。那么，现在告诉我，是把你就这个样子剥光丢在那些酒鬼常去的小巷子里呢？还是你乖乖听话让我们兄弟满意了就放你走呢？”John威胁道。  
“你。。你们不能。。。”Jackson瞪大眼睛，惊恐的看着John  
“John，别太过分，放开他让他走。”Edward见自己一直放在心上的人被这么欺负也心疼了，赶紧阻止自己哥哥做出更过分的事情。  
“Damn it！Edward，就算没有指望你帮什么忙，也别拖后腿。你看看他下面湿的一塌糊涂的样子，分明就是在勾引雄性给他操翻。”John突然伸手在那个张开露出粉色嫩肉的地方抽打了一下，发出响亮的声音。  
“啊！”Jackson痛得整个人都一抖，但疼痛只是一瞬间，然后下面感到一阵酥麻，该死，他感觉更多水都流出来了。  
“看到了吗？Edward，他喜欢这样。”John坏笑着看着自己的弟弟，“那么现在，要不要品尝一下这个小荡妇的滋味？”  
Edward觉得自己的喉咙发紧，干渴得冒烟，他看着咬着嘴唇双颊殷红眼里含泪的人，在心里骂了句脏话，上前去捏着细腻白皙的大腿根，把他的腿拉得更开。  
“这就对了，我的小兄弟。你能找到他的阴蒂吗？”John说。  
Edward早就顾不上听自己的哥哥说了什么，他低下头，把嘴唇凑到那张开的花蕊上，伸出舌头舔了进去。  
“嗯。。。嗯？天哪。。。不。。。我受不了。。。我。。。”John怀里的人又开始哭闹起来。  
John不耐烦的一掌坤在他形状圆润饱满的屁股上，他没有留余力，那块皮肤先白了一下，然后一点一点浮现出红色的痕迹。  
“小荡妇，不许说谎。”  
Jackson的哭声又上了一个调，把自己哭得一抽一抽的，直到Edward的舌尖触到了某个红豆大小的凸起，他的声音立刻不由自主地挑高，变了个奇怪的声调出来。  
Edward仿佛受到了鼓励，把那块凸起的嫩肉吸到嘴里，用粗糙的舌尖抵在上面，疯狂地摩擦舔舐。  
“对，就是这样，Edward，你简直棒极了。”John一边用嘴堵住怀里人的呻吟一边在接吻的空隙里夸赞道，“就凭舌头就能把这个小家伙给爽翻，等我们真正插进去以后他不会爽得晕倒吧？”  
而此时的Jackson早就全身瘫软，只能靠着John搂在腰间的手臂支撑着身体，下面的体会也是新奇的，舌头和性器不一样，不会把他撑得难受，舌头表面的细小颗粒狠狠的摩擦着最脆弱的地方，他扭着身体想逃离这种灭顶的快感，但不管他怎么动，那一小块肉都被牢牢的吸在对方嘴里，他甚至还因为自己的挣扎而惩戒性的用牙齿轻轻咬了一下那个地方。  
“啊啊！！”Jackson忍不住尖叫出来，下一刻Edward就感觉自己被喷了一脸水。  
“坏孩子，你甚至都控制不住自己的淫液吗？”Edward突然也升起了暴虐的情绪，他舔了舔嘴边的水，“看来得给你找点更大的东西堵住才可以。”  
Edward伸手捏住他下面的两片唇瓣，往两边拨开，把粉红色的花心给暴露出来，“妈的，这简直就像从未被人使用过的一样，这颜色太他妈的诱人了。”  
话音刚落，Edward就把自己早已涨的发疼的东西狠狠插入，同时倒抽一口气，“简直爽死了，这就像天堂一样。。。天哪，里面真是又热又会吸，嘶。。。太紧了。。。嘿，你以前男朋友的肉棒是不是都小得不行？感觉你下面就像完全没被开发过。”  
Jackson涨红了脸，拼命的想夹紧腿，但完全敌不过Edward的力气，即使用力到大腿都在抽搐也照样只能被迫双腿大开的任凭Edward肆意进出。他刚被John抽打过的屁股还在隐隐作痛，即使委屈得要命他也不敢再说什么过激的话了，只能像只新生的幼崽一样断断续续的呜咽，软下语气求饶，“呜。。。Edward。。拜托。。。哈啊！不。。不行。。别撞那里。。。”  
“先让你下面那张贪吃的小嘴别死死的咬着我再拒绝吧。”Edward铆足了劲往他的敏感点顶弄。  
“天哪，你果然是个变态！”John笑了出来，“我就知道，别看你天天就知道学习，你这种人才是最坏的，看把我们的小宝贝给欺负的。”  
John的语气勉强还算镇定，但下身已经直直的戳在Jackson的屁股上了，该死，Edward进攻的力气太大，把Jackson的屁股顶得一耸一耸的，柔软有弹性的肉在他胯下摩擦，在这种刺激下他的下身早就有了反应。  
“Edward，换个姿势。”John说道。  
Edward往他哥哥胯下一扫，顿时明白了是怎么回事，他把掐着Jackson大腿的手上移，转为掐住他的腰，把他整个人往上一提，自己往后仰躺着，把姿势换成骑乘式。  
“呜。。太。。太深啦！”Jackson隐忍的皱起眉，用手撑着Edward的胸口，脚趾蜷曲，要不是腰被Edward扶着早就软下去了。  
Edward一刻不停的向上顶弄，他力气很大，用腰部把身上的人向上抛起来，然后又因为Jackson的重力而狠狠的坐下去被自己的肉棒接住，他能感觉到这样自己的顶端破开了之前从来没有进入过的深度，把狭小的甬道粗鲁的撑开，而自己的顶端被柔嫩的内壁挤压，爽得就像置身于天堂。  
John用两根手指沾了点正不断从其他两人交合处涌出的液体，然后掰开两瓣肥厚的臀瓣，露出里面最隐蔽的地方。  
John一边把手上的液体全部抹到那处褶皱，一边赞叹道，“连这里都是粉色的，宝贝，你简直就是个尤物！”  
本来已经小的几乎看不见的洞口一阵紧缩，Jackson一下子就意识到了John想要做什么，他绷紧身体，哭花了的小脸艰难的扭过去，看向John，“求你不要。。。呜呜。。。拜托。。。你们可以一个一个来。。但不要同时。。。啊！呜呜。。。”  
John又一掌扇在他的另一半屁股上，发出清脆的声音，打断了他的求饶，“宝贝，我们可以对你做任何我们想做的，谁让你那么迷人？相信我，只有圣人才能忍着排队等另一个人结束再上。你以前没有玩过三个人的？没关系，今天我们就带你体验一下，说不定你以后会上瘾求着我们两个一起玩弄你呢。”  
“好了，John，别总欺负他。快把你的肉棒插进他饥渴的屁股里，相信我，这感觉简直爽极了。”Edward说。  
John白了自己弟弟一眼，“到底现在谁欺负他欺负得最厉害啊？”  
John把中指的指尖抵住那个闭合的洞口往里面探，那个地方收缩着抵抗了一会，就无可奈何的被入侵了。  
“嗯。。哈啊。。进。。进去了。。”Jackson无意识的呻吟着，把下面绞得死紧。  
John动了动指尖，一点点动作就能引起内壁的剧烈蠕动，他不禁骂了句脏话，“该死的，一根手指就能把你玩得这么浪？是不是等不及了？”  
骑在Edward身上的美人胡乱的摇着头，被顶得一耸一耸的，嘴里发出不成调的带着哭腔的呻吟。  
John迫不及待的把伸入Jackson后穴的手指增加了一根，在湿热的内里搅动、抽插，等感到里面稍稍松软下来后，又增加了一根手指，三根手指一起并排在里面进出，带出一股一股的淫液。  
“让我看看你的敏感点在哪，”John低喃着，让粗糙的指腹抵着内壁，向不同的方向游走。  
“嗯。。不。。好难受。。哈啊。。。在。。。在偏下一点的地方。。”  
John立即把手指顶在那个地方，引来Jackson一声长长的呻吟，“好孩子，准备好了吗？”  
没等Jackson回答，John就一鼓作气的扶着他的屁股，把自己的肉棒送了进去。  
“啊。。啊啊。。痛。。。”  
John也被夹得生疼，他掰开Jackson的臀瓣往里顶，让自己埋得更深，然后小幅度的抽送着，用自己的顶端去顶刚才发现的那点。  
“嗯。。那。。那里。。”Jackson脑子里一片空白，爽得不知道怎么办才好。  
“嘿，你可真能吃，现在有两个肉棒都插在你下面的小洞里，而你两个小洞都被干得汁水四溅，感觉怎样？”被忽视很久的Edward加大了顶弄的力度，想引起Jackson的注意。  
“哈啊。。Edward。。慢。。慢点呜。。。”  
Jackson的声音越攀越高，然后在某一刻突然张着嘴叫不出声来，他全身一阵紧绷，正在他身上耕耘的两人立即感到包裹着他们的内壁一阵痉挛，两人顿了一下，然后不约而同的掐紧Jackson的腰疯狂的操干着，Jackson发出一阵长长的泣音，前后一起高潮了。  
“哦，天哪，他下面真的发大水了，你不会尿出来了吧？”Edward伸手在下面抹了一把，手上顿时挂满了透明的液体，“看来不是。”  
“所以我说过他是个爱吃男人肉棒的小荡妇嘛。”John应和道。  
“呜呜。。。我。。。我不是。。。”Jackson回过神来，赶忙反驳道。  
“又说谎，是不是还想被打屁股？嗯？”John一把掐上被蹂躏过的饱满的臀部，色情地大力揉捏着。  
“不。。啊！Edward！”  
Edward嘴里含着Jackson胸前的小红莓，含糊不清的说，“你知道吗？你扭起来的时候这对小东西就在我面前乱晃，简直可爱死了。”  
John把手从他身后绕到前面，伸手捏住另一边，“你的胸部很敏感，一捏你这里你的下面就会夹紧。”  
“停。。。停下！我不喜欢！啊。。啊啊。。”Jackson惊恐的瞪大眼睛，这个地方他从来没有注意到过，他根本就没想到这里被捏住的感觉会这么奇怪。  
“Edward，你用力点吸，说不定能吸出奶水来呢。”John一边用指甲 骚刮着乳头的顶端，一边说道。  
“呜。。不可以。。不。。不可能的。。”  
“说真的，你的胸这么大，是真的有奶在里面吧？”Edward用手揉弄了一下他的胸部，“我来帮你好好吸出来，可能有点疼，忍着点。”  
“没有。。啊！好奇怪。。停下。。呜呜。。真的没有啦！”  
Edward用嘴唇把小巧的乳粒整个抱在嘴里，用前牙轻轻咬住那个小东西，然后用力的吮吸，时不时的用舌头扫过敏感稚嫩的乳尖。John掐住另一个乳粒，用力拉扯着。Jackson觉得一边的乳头被温柔的挑逗，另一半被狠狠的蹂躏，因为这种反差而不适的晃动着胸部，想要挣脱。  
没过多久，Jackson的乳粒就被调教得红肿胀大了一圈，敏感得就连用舌头轻轻扫过表面都能引起他的一阵战栗。  
但Jackson此时已经陷入情欲里完全顾不上自己的胸部的不适了，他半眯着眼睛，身体颠簸着，室内回荡着激烈交合的水声，两个男孩掐着他的腰和大腿，疯狂的在他身体里进出，他们的节奏逐渐加快，Jackson受不了的尖叫起来，然后两人突然用力一顶，把自己深深埋到最深处，把顶端都抵在他身体里最要命的点上，然后同时在里面射精。  
Jackson感到自己的内壁被大量的精液冲刷着，他的身体越来越满，这种感觉一开始还可以忍受，但很快他就觉得自己已经胀得不行了。他嘴里发出难耐的呜咽，用手撑着身下Edward的胸部，用软绵绵的腿拼命使力，想逃离那两个深深钉在自己身体里的巨物。但这种微不足道的挣扎很容易的就被两兄弟镇压下来，他们按着他，强行在他身体里射了大概一分多才把体内的精华全部灌到他的肚子里。  
两人喘着粗气，即使已经射完也不愿意把自己的东西抽出来。John从背后抱住Jackson不停舔吻着他的后背，手按着他有点鼓起来的肚子，在被撑得更加饱满 的腹肌上缓缓揉捏。Edward拉过他的小腿，从脚踝开始往上吻着，在上面留下一片红色的吻痕。  
Jackson缓了好一会才从高潮的刺激中回过神，他不适地缩了缩下身，那两个一直折磨他的该死的性器还在里面，他愣了一下，突然捂着脸大哭起来。  
Edward吃饱喝足后又恢复了理智，他表情惊慌的把自己的东西抽出来，然后瞪着自己哥哥。John笑了笑，也把自己的性器抽出来。Jackson失去了着力点一下子瘫软下来，趴在了Edward的身上，他连合拢自己双腿的力气都没有了，大张着腿，下面的两个洞都在往外流着混着透明液体的精液，很快就沾湿了自己和Edward的大腿。  
“看看他的样子，看上去是想再来一发。”John舔了舔嘴唇说道。  
“行了，他根本无法承受再一次的性爱！”Edward反驳道，然后坐起身，并把可怜的Jackson抱起来坐在他腿上，让他整个人蜷缩着腿坐在他怀里。  
因为这种姿势让下身的液体流出得更凶了，Jackson窘迫的夹紧腿，但身下的两个小洞还没有恢复过来，而是微微敞开，他只好抽泣着索性什么都不管的把头靠在Edward厚实的胸膛上。  
“或许下次我们可以让他戴着猫耳发箍屁股里塞着猫尾巴干他，你看他的样子真像只被欺负惨了的小猫，是吧？”John又开始使坏吓Jackson了。  
“你闭嘴！”Edward用结实的手臂环住哭得更厉害了的Jackson轻轻拍哄着，“乖，别听他的，不会那样对你的。”  
Jackson怯怯的咬着嘴唇，他用嗓过度说话有些沙哑，“我。。我该走了。。”  
“你这个样子怎么走？在这睡一天吧，我们明天给你送回家。”Edward担心的说。  
“是啊，睡一天恢复体力，明天我们接着干你。”  
“呜。。。”  
“对了，你肚子里被灌了那么多精液，应该已经怀上了吧？等你把孩子生下来就有奶水了，到时候我要一边吸你的乳头一边干你。”  
“呜哇！我不要！！”  
“你给我闭嘴，John！！！”  
Edward终于忍不住放下Jackson就冲他哥那欠揍的脸上打了过去，妈的，刚哄好就被你给吓哭。  
 


End file.
